mechagalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Mecha
This article is used for Mecha with an unusual origin or means of acquisition. Most belong to the "heavy" and "huge/BFM" weight categories. Limited-Issue Limited-issue Mecha are given to reward players who participate in one of the game's outreach projects. Thus, they cannot be purchased, or awarded as prizes. A limited-issue Mecha usually looks like a gift-wrapped box on two stumpy legs; the "lid" opens to fire its weapons. As of 2015, there were only two types: the Gordon and the Mito. Gordon (40 tons): Despite adding weapon slots at a high rate of one slot every four upgrades, the Gordon is considered a status symbol, rather than a viable combatant. This is understandable, since every player who qualified for a Gordon had already graduated to heavy and huge Mechs. Gordon-class Mecha are the rarest in the galaxy. Mito (40 tons): A design based on the Gordon, which shares its advantages. But it is geared for fire weapons, with a bonus to fire damage, and the addition of Splash after a certain number of upgrades. Upgrades also grant an eventual bonus to the speed of all weapons, and the ability to Auto-Repair, making them a more practical choice than the Gordon. Prototype One of the non-combat encounters in Mission 4 reveals the existence of a prototype Mecha called the Novum. Players have a small, randomly-determined chance to capture a Novum when it appears. As of 2015, the Novum is the only Mecha prototype which has not subsequently been put into mass-production. Novum (25 tons): Cosmetic similarities with the Yallan imply some kind of connection to the beast-Mechs. Although highly vulnerable to missiles, its incredible Speed and Dodge bonuses -- byproducts of its jet- or possibly rocket-based propulsion system -- allow it to outshoot or outmaneuver these slo-firing weapons. Any lasers on a Novum recieve a damage bonus. Enigma As of 2015, this category only contains one Mecha, the Boreas. The first Boreas was found among the fragments of a comet which had collided with a Shogunate outpost, Karak-7. While its origins are still unknown, the Shogunate had no trouble replicating its technology, including its two unique ice weapons: the "Burning Ice" and "Polar Vortex". Boreas (95 tons, 150 niodes): High armor and a significant bonus to ice weapons ensure immediate value-for-money. But its true strength lies in upgrades, which add weapon slots and Precision at an alarming rate, transforming this Mecha into a one-hit killer. Curiously, the Boreas has no inherent Freeze ability, although its ice weapons make up for it under most circumstances. Mad Science In Mecha Galaxy, technicians aspiring to Mad Scientist status typically invent new classes of Mechs, to protect themselves against any law-abiding pilots who might try to thwart their nefarious schemes. The game's most infamous mad scientists are Drake Novum and Evil Santa, and their Mech designs have proved sufficiently powerful to be adopted by the Three Alliances. Jottun (85 tons, 330 crystal): Evil Santa used Forerunner technology to build the first Jottun, along with several other Christmas-themed Mecha which players cannot own. Like its closest conventional equivalent, the Sever, this is an ice-based Mecha with Freeze, although it replaces a Sever's Slow quality with Trample. Although a Jottun can eventually be upgraded to become one of the fastest Mecha in its weight class, players who can afford that many upgrades normally prefer the Boreas. Antithesis (90 tons, 145 niodes): See the Antithesis article. Anubis (95 tons, 150 niodes): Another of Drake Novum's designs, commissioned by the revived Bismarck and released to the rest of the galaxy after his defeat. Along with its unique Crescendo missiles (which benefit from a missile damage bonus that starts at 12%), the Anubis enjoys Splash Shield, Fork Shield, and a high armor-to-tonnage ratio supposedly provided by dark matter plating. Finally, it gains new weapon slots at a very high rate -- every three upgrades -- but suffers from a ponderous Speed of -30. Craftsmen The Craftsmen (an in-game reference to Mecha Galaxy's creators) are a highly secretive Clan specializing in the manufacture of advanced medium Mecha designs. The locations of their "work-worlds" are completely unknown, and many believe them to be extraterrestrial beings, or even supernatural entities. Each Craftsmen Mecha is handmade, and most designs require expensive components like gold alloy plating and niode resonance arrays. Rather than offering them on the open market, however, the Craftsmen organize special tournaments (accessible in-game through the "Events" tab) to prove which pilots are worthy of such valuable machines. Zadok (35 tons): '''Because of their Shield (3), Zadoks are useful additions to a low- or mid-level player's formation. However, they should be replaced with the superior Nephilax and Vizi models as soon as possible. As for all Craftsmen Mechs, a Zadok's weapon systems are empty when the player recieves it. '''Nephilax (40 tons): Named after the spider it vaguely resembles, the Nephilax is tougher than the Zadok, although it does not have the Shield ability. Instead, it starts with 3X Damage, Precision, and a +4 Speed bonus. This is the iconic Craftsmen design, and can frequently be found in player duels, even among high-level players. Vizi (45 tons): Naturally, the Vizi is even harder to kill than the Nephilax, and starts with a respectable 7 weapon slots. Nevertheless, it is almost never seen in player squadrons. Outfitting it with Splash-capable weapons will complement its inherent Splash ability. Beast-Mech Semi-organic, cybernetic organisms which were the Forerunner equivalent of Mecha. The first examples were accidentally discovered hibernating on various planets and asteroids scattered throughout the galaxy: in some cases, their being awakened led to the destruction of entire colonies before they were subdued. Untamed beast-Mechs have an insatiable urge to swallow humanoid beings whole. If said humanoid belongs to the 1% of its species capable of interfacing with the neural rig in its head, peristalsis moves it out of the digestive tract and into the cranial cavity. The other 99% of swallowed humanoids are presumably digested. Gigus (80 tons, 280 crystal): As the most affordable beast-Mech, this model is more often fielded than the others, both among mission bosses and high-ranking players. Although its Speed is only average for a Mech of its size, it has good bonuses for both fire and missile weapons. Its pre-equipped "Rupture Shot" flamethrower is unique to this Mech; it cannot be purchased directly through the "Buy" tab. Skriag (80 tons, 135 niodes): Slightly faster and better-armored than the Gigus, the Skriag lacks any weapon specialty. It makes up for this with Trample, Crit-Kill, and Dodge abilities. Its unique weapon is the "Laser Stallion", notable for its high Trample modifier of 15%. Nakshi (80 tons, 140 niodes): Built especially to withstand fire weapons, the Nakshi's relatively high Speed (a "bonus" of -12) easily makes it the fastest beast-Mech. It also grants damage bonuses to projectile weapons, including the unique "Harmonic Disruptors" built into its claws. Finally, Fork and 3X Damage allow it to compete with the Skriag and Jadoon for lethality. Jadoon (90 tons, 360 crystal): Unlike the lighter beast-Mecha, which look like bears designed by H.R. Giger, the Jadoon and its "cousin" the Yallan are more akin to gigantic crabs. The Jadoon is a beam-boat, focused on laser weapons. More importantly, it gains a high number of engine slots as it is upgraded...but it also becomes increasingly vulnerable to missile weapons. Yallan (95 tons, 375 crystal): Introduced in January 2015 -- or 3292 in game time -- Yallans were the first Mecha to exceed 90 tons. Oriented toward fire weapons instead of lasers, they share the Jadoon's upgrades-vs.-vulnerability dilemma, and also have the dubious distinction of being the slowest Mechs in the game...two points worse than a Glaccus. Although they have 12 weapon slots even without upgrades, they were soon phased out of most players' inventories, in favor of newer 95- and 100-ton classes. Dino-Mech Creations of the rogue Forerunner, Drochah oh-Thyehgr. See the associated article for more information. All dino-mechs have high armor for their weight. Ignis (90 tons, 145 niodes): A fire-based Mech, with the unique Jurassic Blast and Heatray weapons, and the Dodge and Projectile Shield abilities. Like the Aspis, the first Ignis mecha were found at an abandoned Forerunner site on Yomi Prime. Specifically, they were found by the Chessmen (a faction of the RND alliance), who sold the manufacturing rights to the Shogunate-affiliated "Alpha Corporation". Apsis (90 tons, 145 niodes): Its name is the Greek word for "shield", and appropriately enough, each Aspis begins with the Trample Shield ability. Splash Shield and Fork Shield can be unlocked with upgrades; while it has a unique laser weapon, the Tri-Slagger, it never recieves a laser damage bonus. The Aspis prototypes were discovered not by the Chessmen, but by a rival player Clan called Cyberstorm. Regis (90 tons, 150 niodes): First encountered by humans as Drochah's personal war engine in the Battle of Yomi Reefs, the only Regis-class Mecha in existence are salvaged examples from one of his bases. However, Alpha Corporation claimed the entire Regis stockpile very soon after that battle, so any pilot with the niodes to spare can buy one. Its lasers, including two unique Twin Grazers, do bonus damage, and it also has a small chance of dealing triple damage. Apatotron (100 tons, 155 niodes): Even more powerful than the Regis -- and breaking with the 90-ton tradition of all other dino-mechs -- this design was never actually fielded by Drochah. The blueprints were discovered by a Shogunate spy, and then released to the public by Toshiko when she rebelled. While the Apatotron has Splash, Trample, and Wide Fork, along with not one but two unique weapons (cannons called the Jurassic Storm, and missiles called the Jurassic Thunder), the true source of its strength comes with the rapid addition of weapon slots as it is upgraded. Category:Mechs